masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Liu Yang
'Introduction' Liu Yang is the only habitable and colonized world of the 47 Ursae Majoris-system and is a cultural and economic center, home to a joint Human and Andorian colony. 'Star Geography' 47 Ursae Majoris-system is a solar analog, yellow dwarf star approximately 46 light-years away from Sol. It has a similar mass to that of Sol, though it is slightly more metal-rich, having around 110% of the solar abundance of iron. With a spectral type of G1V, it is also slightly hotter than the Sol, at around 5,882 K. Like the Sol, 47 Ursae Majoris is on the main sequence, converting hydrogen to helium in its core by nuclear fusion. Based on its chromospheric activity, the star is around 6,000 million years old. 47 Ursae Majoris is a fairly large system, dominated by gas giants with numerous moons: *47 Ursae Majoris I (Qióngqí) *47 Ursae Majoris II (Liu Yang) *47 Ursae Majoris III (Táowù) *47 Ursae Majoris IV (Shangdi) *47 Ursae Majoris V (Yu Di) *47 Ursae Majoris VI (Tian) *47 Ursae Majoris VII (Taotie) *47 Ursae Majoris VIII (Nüwa) *47 Ursae Majoris X (Pangu) *47 Ursae Majoris XI (Hundun) 'Planetary Geography and Climate' Liu Yang's wide-spread canyons, mountains and geological divides distinguishes it from most other M-class worlds, and contributes to a more uniformed and temperate climates planet-wide. Liu Yang experiences very warm and humid summers coupled with mild, yet temperamental winters. Due to the black/red colored plant life on Liu Yang, early Human astronomers at first thought the planet was uninhabitable until the UES Edmund Sharpe confirmed its habitability in 2103. Wen Jiabao City in particular sits along a ridge south of the New Shanghai Bay, which is part of the Cheen River Basin. 'Biology' Liu Yang's botany is of particular note, while 47 Ursae Majoris is very much like Sol, the chlorophyll of its planet is black and red, over green. The black/red leaves allow the local plant life can absorb more radiation, and dispose of extra heat. Due to this chlorophyll composition, plant life on Liu Yang is toxic to species to cobalt-based blood, namely Andorians. 'History' Liu Yang maybe a stable and populated colony in modern times, however it first rose to galactic prominence as the heart of the Liu Yang Incident, an out growth of the Weytahn Conflict and the 2097 Weytahn Accords. Prior to the arrival of Human settlers in the 47 Ursae Majoris-system, Vulcans inhabited the second world of the system as far back at the 1670s. T'rew, a Vulcan village located where the Nanhui River flows into the New Shanghai Bay, was the closest settlement to what is now Wen Jiabao City and was home to 1,100 Vulcans. However as part of the 2097 Weytahn Accords, the Vulcan-controlled 47 Ursae Majoris-system was ceded to the Andorians, and because 47 Ursae Majoris II was more habitable and resource rich than Weytahn, Andoria jumped at the chance to take control of the planet and Andorian settlers arrived the following year. Two-months after the colony was abandoned when most of the local plant life proved toxic to species of cobalt-based blood, namely Andorians. 700 Andorians starved or were killed by posioning before the population could be evacuated. The result was the Andorians believed the Vulcans had intentionally ceded the planet knowing it was dangerous for Andorian life. Vulcan offered to buy 47 Ursae Majoris II from the Andorians, however lingering animosity kept any political exchanges from happening. The Andorians had planned a major terraforming effort to genetically alert the biology of the 47 Ursae Majoris II to be more tolerant of Andorian life. However during their program, Vulcan diplomates let slip during the Planning Committee for the Exodus Program of the habitable status of 47 Ursae Majoris II was habitable. Due to the black/red colored plant life on Liu Yang, early Human astronomers at first thought the planet was uninhabitable and it had originally been rejected as part of the projects first phase. United Earth quickly began setting up a mission to colonize the planet. In 2103 the UES Edmund Sharpe confirmed its habitability and three years later the Fourth Exodus Fleet was launched from Earth in 2106 with 10-million colonists, primarily of Chinese-descent. After six-years, the Fleet settled on 45 Ursae Majoris II and christen their world Liu Yang, after the 21st century Chinese pilot and astronaut who became the first Chinese woman in space. Wen Jiabao City was established in 2112 at the intersection of two valleys, and the city rose to become a center of commerce among the outer colonies, due in part to the heavy mineral deposits it was able to quickly gain acces to. In 2118 the Andorian colonization ships arrived to begin the terraforming but found the 10-million Human colonists already settled in. Andorian terraforming would render Liu Yang uninhabitable to Human life save for a thin band of temperate conditions around the equator. Since the Andorian contingent was only five-thousand where as the Human colony out-classed by 2000x, the Liu Yang colony refused to be moved. However the situation was almost escalated when three Vulcan warships moved to intervene in the conflict. A Andorian cruiser was redirected to the colony and soon after the small United Earth escort fleet that had accompanied the Fourth Exodus Fleet were moving into position. It would have escalate to open conflict had Liu Yang Governor Haiqing Jintao not noted that as Vice Chairman of the Exodus Project Fourth Fleet Planning Board that the Vulcan's were the ones that had pointed United Earth towards colonization. In exchange for not terraforming Liu Yang, Governor Haiqing Jintao allowed the Andorians to settle the northern poles of the planet, and to import Andorian botany to establish an effective agricultural base. The Andorians accepted and established Khyaton Town. By 2125, the founding of the Ursae School of Technology established the Liu Yang as a center for higher education. By the 2150s, Liu Yang’s population had grown to 19-million. During the Xindi Conflict, the nexus of multiple trade/transit route at Liu Yang made the colony a hub for the distribution of military supplies, along as a refugee center for Human and non-Humans fleeing the frontier colonies the Xindi had seiged. Wen Jiabao City played a vital role in the Coalition effort during Xindi Conflict due the city’s war-related manufacturing companies, transport networks, and military bases, leading to rapid growth in the city's population and economy. In May 2154, Liu Yang became the site of the deadly Sinking of the Jewel disaster, the worse civilian shipping attack in the entire war. The Tellarite passenger liner Jewel of Shallash was attacked and destroyed by Xindi corvette XSS Usanatir near the Liu Yang-colony, 47 Ursae Majoris-system. The Jewel of Shallash had departed from Risa five-days previous, returning medical patients and passengers to Tellar. 1195 of the 1959 passengers were killed, only 764 including crew survive. ICS Enterprise and Selis responded, driving off the Usanatir but not before the Coalition suffered the single largest civilian shipping death toll in the war. 'Armed Forces' *'_:' 'Society and Culture' Liu Yang is the primary transportation hub to most of the outer Human colonies, with Wang Yaping Spaceport being the world's busiest spaceport since 2120. While most of its first phase colonists were of Chinese-descent and most of the local customs are still oriented towards the Mandarian-Chinese culture, it is no longer strictly Chinese. This is because in addition to a large population of immigrants from Earth, many recent alien immigrants have chosen to make the colony their home, making Liu Yang one of the most multi-cultural in the United Earth colonial holdings. Thus, although traditional Chinese culture is part of Liu Yang’s cultural fabric, it is mostly the backdrop to one of the galaxy’s leading international cities. Liu Yang is considered an core world colony, and, with a gross domestic product of, Liu Yang’s economy ranks sixth among United Earth colonies and fifteenth in the local region. Although Liu Yang’s economy is considered diverse, dominant sectors include logistics, professional and business services and higher education. As the capital, Wen Jiabao City is the site of most of the Liu Yang government. The Majoris Capitol Tower, houses the offices of the governor, vice governor and secretary of interior, as well as the Liu Yang General Assembly. Liu Yang is governed by a governor and the Liu Yang Council. The council consists of 15 representatives—one from each of the city’s 12 districts and three at-large positions. The governor may veto a bill passed by the council, but the council can override the veto with a two-thirds majority. 'Galactic Location' 47 Ursae Majoris-system is approximately 46 light-years away from Earth. 'Provinces and Cities' *Wen Jiabao City *Khyaton Town 'Points of Interest' *Ursae School of Technology *New Shanghai Bay *Nanhui River Category:United Earth Worlds Category:Colonies Category:Geography Category:Planets Category:Coalition Member World Category:Andorian Empire Member World